Ncis: Vampire in Washington
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (McGiva) McGee has a dark secret, he is a 350 year old vampire and has known loss and pain all his life, when Kate is taken away from the team by a single bullet from Ari, will it drive McGee to break his rule 'no feeding on humans' will he forever be alone. (Blood)


Ncis: Vampire in Washington

(AU 'kill Ari Pt1 & Pt2… please enjoy and I would like to thank you all for your reviews on my previous NCIS stories)

NCIS was darker these days since the death of fellow agent Kate Todd at the hands of Ari Haswari, McGee did not want to go down to see her body just yet though and not for the reason Tony believed it to be but for a whole new reason entirely, McGee had a dark secret that he had kept hidden from the team except for one person, Kate knew Tim's secret when she caught him drinking blood from a deer whilst out hiking in the woods and now with her gone he was alone again.

He had been around for a long time and had seen many battles come and go as well as many friends live and grow old whilst he lived on.

"McGee you're going to stay here with Abby and keep her safe" Gibbs ordered as he and Tony grabbed their badge and guns.

"Uh boss I can't" McGee tried arguing, he had plans tonight and that plan involved tearing Ari's throat out for taking Kate away from him.

Gibbs stopped and stalked closer towards the junior agent slowly, Tony glared towards McGee from his desk, he would have preferred for Kate to have lived and McGee to have been the one to have been killed by Ari.

"You got somewhere to be McGee?" Gibbs inquired glaring at him.

"Boss I got to go, I want to look for Ari" Tony scoffed at McGee's words.

"How about you find that terrorist and thank him, if he had not fired then you would be dead and Kate would be alive" Tony muttered not realising that McGee's hearing was more refined than he knew.

McGee turned towards Tony and snarled "I've had enough with you blaming me Tony, you think I wanted Kate to die… she was my friend too" he snarled slowly losing control over his urge to hunt… to kill.

"You don't have friends McGeek… you're worthless" Tony's words snapped McGee's last string of control.

Closing his eyes McGee breathed in deep as Tony watched with a smirk "Truth hurts" Tony said with victory but his victory was short loved as McGee reopened his eyes revealing the them have become bright red, his teeth replaced by fangs.

Tony stumbled back over his chair in fear and Gibbs backed away, McGee's head twitched in different directions before looking back to Tony "I am 350 years old, I was made a vampire on my deathbed… and now Tony, I'm going to shut you up once and for all" without warning McGee super sped into Tony sending him crashing against the window.

"Urgh" Tony groaned as McGee grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, his eyes blazing red.

"I'm going to find Ari, I'm going to rip his throat out" McGee's voice darkened "Step in line or step aside but stay out of my way!" he roared throwing Tony across the room and into Gibbs desk before flying out of the window into the darkness leaving behind the shocked team.

* * *

1 hour later:

In the woods outside Washington McGee feasted on a deer, slurping the blood gulping it down, but the need for human blood was becoming more and more trouble especially when all he wanted to do 1 hour earlier was tear Tony's throat out but he needed to keep on the good side, vampire lore had everything about vampires wrong, they could go out in the day time without roasting like a BBQ, stake to the heart of course that would kill anyone, Werewolves were real too in fact most of his best friends were once werewolves 100 years ago but unfortunately they were all gone now, extinct.

Ziva David arrived to stop Gibbs from killing Ari until she realised that Ari was a monster all along, McGee was close by watching her, he could not believe his eyes… she looked exactly like Alisa who he was once married too as a human and as a vampire, she died when an arrow pierced her heart which was meant for him.

Ari was waiting for Gibbs in his basement, Ziva was listening to the entire conversation but unfortunately just as she got ready to fire Ari saw her shadow being casted from the upstairs light.

"Come on down Ziva… and Leave the gun" he grinned as Ziva walked into the basement and lowered her gun.

"And the knives and your backup" he ordered and she complied "Sorry Gibbs"

"Don't apologies… sign of weakness" he replied as Ari raised the rifle taking up aim on his sisters head.

"I apologies Ziva but if it's any consolation… I'll be quick, just like poor Kate" Ziva closed her eyes but before Ari could pull the trigger the sight of a man standing above the stares caught his attention, eyes blazing red.

"Ah Timothy McGee" Ari smirked but soon a gust of wind and Ari span around to see McGee standing right behind him.

"How…" he was confused but was caught off guard by McGee gripping his throat tight and lifting him off the floor with only one hand, eyes glowing deeper red as he bared his fangs to his prey, Ziva and Gibbs watched in horror as McGee went in and tore straight into Ari's neck, the sickening sound and sight of blood spraying from Ari's neck wound and up the walls, McGee's growling as his fangs dug in deeper causing blood to spray across his face, Gibbs and Ziva were frozen at the sight.

"McGee stop!" Kate's voice filled McGee's head but he continued.

"McGee please" Kate whispered again this time McGee heard her properly, pulling back Ari fell to the ground weakly breathing as McGee spat Ari's blood from his mouth, he had swallowed some of it causing his eyes to burn with fire he turned back to Ziva and Gibbs, Ziva looked very afraid of him and he shrunk back in shame realising he had broken his rule.

Looking to his hands he closed his eyes not wanting to see the scared look on Ziva's face, Ari grabbed a piece of wood and was about to thrust it into McGee's back until a gunshot rung out, Ziva had grabbed her gun and fired killing Ari instantly.

McGee watched as Ari crumbled to the floor motionless, he was happy Ari was dead now but he was also confused as what to do next.

"McGee go home… clean yourself up" Gibbs ordered and McGee complied before speeding away.

* * *

NCIS- 4 Days Later:

Ziva had joined the team and Tony was scared shitless of McGee now he knew who he was, Gibbs had some reservations about working with a vampire but thought it might make things interesting.

Ziva was a little sorry for McGee understanding what it was like to be alone and afraid, she had been alone since she found out about Ari, now she was without her family and Gibbs and the team couldn't trust her, well all except McGee who welcomed her to the team from the first day.

As the days continued McGee and Ziva's friendship grew into something brighter until tragedy struck, Ziva was stabbed in the gut by a crazy soldier who was hallucinating of evil things… McGee had to make a decision and it was one she wanted too, bearing his fangs he sunk them into her neck causing her body to buck and spasm as his venom filled her system, Tony and Gibbs watched in shock as Ziva stopped breathing and in the first time in what seemed like hours her eyes opened revealing them to be bright red.

"My King" she smiled licking her fangs, McGee grinned happily… in her past life as Alisa she called him that.

"My Queen" he replied and they kissed deeply whilst Tony stomped away as Gibbs smirked to himself.

"You two… stop playing grab ass and get to work" he yelled, even though they were vampires making them stronger and faster than anything else on earth there is still one rule they no not to break… 'Don't piss Gibbs off'

(Hope you enjoyed this little one shot)

Lycanboy666


End file.
